


Inevitable

by Mortimirror



Category: Tattered Weave (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Multi, Near Death, eventually, he doesnt actually die dont worry, he totally thinks hes dying though, i would never do that to doll, uhhhhmm okay i think thats it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortimirror/pseuds/Mortimirror
Summary: ayy pals heres some angsty heromaker stuff. in summary, hero dies a lot, and then doll almost dies, and then everything somehow works out in the end!! the end doesnt exist yet so...





	1. Hopeless

At first, he had hope.

Damsel was taken away much too early, and Hero to follow. 

Both his friends were dead. 

Except Hero didn’t stay dead. 

He remembers the shock of Hero coming back to life, the joy of learning Hero was alive, that he wasn’t alone. The despair of learning Hero didn’t remember Damsel. Didn’t remember him.

He had hope that he could help Hero get his memories back.

At first, he would seek out Hero to try and befriend him. Other times Hero would come to him. Eventually, he could get Hero to listen to him without assuming he spoke nothing but treacherous lies. It was for nothing in the end though. Every time, every single attempt, without fail, Hero dies. Sometimes he never even manages to gain Hero’s trust before his death. Sometimes Hero doesn’t even last an hour before dying again. Every death feels like a blow to his heart. If the narrator thought that he and Hero were getting to close, if Hero even began to step out of his role in the slightest by no longer seeing him as a villain, the narrator would have Hero killed. Memory gone and efforts wasted. 

They could never hide from the stagehands for long.

He had Hero’s doll for a long time now, as long as Damsels. The difference however, was that Hero’s doll wasn’t finished. He was alive after all, and would be until the narrator got bored. Until Wolf fought to protect Witch. He would die, yes, but always came back.

After a while though, after countless years of reuniting, of painstaking attempts to get his dear friend back, he finished Hero’s doll. He was alive, yes, but just barely. Nearer to the beginning of this mess, he used to dream that perhaps one day Hero would break the curse he was under and regain his memories. Eventually however, he realized it was a lost cause. That these kinds of happy endings didn’t exist in real life.

The Hero he knew was dead, and never coming back.

He finished Hero’s doll, and he mourned. Today, he likes to believe he got over it. He managed to get over Damsel’s death, and the deaths of many before her after all. He knew though, it was easier to accept one’s death when they were truly gone.

He accepts Hero’s death- 

-and he supposes Hero isn’t completely wrong when he calls him a liar and a deceiver.

Death is inescapable. Eventually, they would all die. He would die. But Hero will die again and again and again and again but he always comes back. Escapes the inescapable.

So, he stopped seeking out Hero. Stopped trying to gain his trust the rare moments Hero would seek him out. 

He tells himself that he needs to let go of his grief, and tries to ignore the pained feeling in his chest as he adds another arrow to Hero’s doll.


	2. in which everything goes even worse than usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry doll i love you but i also love th angst. doll gets in the way of something that was supposed to hit hero and now doll might die.  
> also sorry for horrible formatting oops

Eventually, the students of Hope were invited to The Shadow Stage. They were to be audiences of our performance, but became so much more. Most refused to follow The Narrators whims. In the end, they were successful in driving the narrator out. We knew it was only a temporary solution however. The narrator would come back, and he would not make the mistake of underestimating us again.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Dollmaker doesn't know exactly what it was that made him take the blow. 

His mind flashes to some of Hero's many inevitable deaths, but lingers on his first and most gruesome one done at the hands and teeth of The Wolf, and his most recent back when they stormed the castle with students of Hope at their side. Hero was a hero, but he can't even remember it. May not ever remember it. 

He thinks of whispered conversations and quiet laughs between Hero and Damsel in the graveyard, of the names, faces, and company shared while he ensured they were hidden from sight.   
He was happy that Damsel was happy. His best friend.

She was dead now though. Dead for a long time. Sacrificed herself for Hero, because she loved him. Wanted him to live, to experience life, to grieve, to- to move on? To remember, certainly. He had always been resigned to the fact they would never learn Damsels motives, or their plans. How it went so wrong.

He thinks of the students of Hope, of the friendships blooming between them and the thespians. He remembers the devastation many felt when Hero died again, when Hero forgot them. He thinks of Hopes Knight, of the Caretaker, of the grief many went through. 

He thinks of himself. Of the desperation he felt when he saw the danger coming Hero's way. 

He remembers the mistrust, and he hopes that Hero won't mourn him. He didn't need that kind of pain. He was known as a villain to him, and now that was what he would be remembered as.

What matters is that Hero is alive, and Damsels sacrifice was not for nothing. His death was inevitable, but he was glad it could have happened protecting Hero. By Helping Damsel.  
As he lays in Hero's arms, eyes staring ahead blurred and unfocused, he feels water droplets on his face, and tries to remember when he lost his mask. What happened to his glasses?   
He wonders when it started raining.

He smiles at the figure he knew to be Hero, but it falters when he notices how sad Hero manages to look with his ears low while hunched over him. Even as a blur, Hero was expressive.   
He tries saying something, tries to comfort Hero about his death as it happens, but find himself slipping into unconsciousness.

He regrets that a few of Hopes students will have to mourn him. He thinks of the time they spent getting to know him. Remembers the Moth, The Shazzbaa... Remembers their friendship. 

He regrets they couldn't have spent more time together.

He regrets that Eludance will be heartbroken.

But he can't find it in himself to regret his decision. 

He spent years living with his choice to just let things happen. Years spent pondering over what-ifs and maybes. 

Now, though?

He's dying with his actions, and he's never felt so free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my garbage!!


End file.
